


嘤叽长空（1-12合集）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao
Kudos: 65





	嘤叽长空（1-12合集）

1.

说魔教自从换了个新教主，土豆长得好了，萝卜不愁卖了。  
可谓人丁兴旺，各项商卖事务蒸蒸日上。  
随着时间渐长，新教主威严渐盛。再没人敢嫌他年纪太小，也没人闲话他为何沉默寡言，更没人敢当面问他为何总是板着脸，连那一身与魔教格格不入的白袍都成了标志和招牌。  
就这么过了三两年。  
这天，守门小卒连滚带爬闯进议事厅，慌慌张张道：  
“教主，教主，不好了！教主——前教主——不是，魏魔头他、他回来了！！”  
左右护法大惊，同时立起，将连十八岁生辰都没到的新教主护在身后。  
白虎、青龙、朱雀、玄武四位堂主同时拔刀，质问道：“人在何处？！”

“这儿呐。”  
上方来一声轻佻的哨响，众人抬头一看，一个黑衣青年正翘腿歪歪坐于大梁，眼梢微挑，唇畔含笑。

众人举兵器要上，可惜壮志未酬身先倒。  
扑通。  
扑通。  
扑通。  
一片倒伏。

魏无羡换了个坐姿，翘着脚单手支头，很不正经地道：“众卿何必如此虔诚，见个面用不着五体投地哒。”  
可惜昏迷之人无法应答。

没了遮拦，新教主的尊荣一览无遗。  
是个美人。  
再过几年想必是个大美人。  
只是美人披麻戴孝，还一副死了老婆的脸。  
魏无羡心中可惜，飘然下梁，踩着浮萍步，飘忽忽走上前，正想习惯性调戏两句，可等对上那双琉璃色的眼眸，心中一动，忍不住道：“……我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

小美人目光微闪，分枞手一把捉住了魏魔头的胳膊，咬牙切齿道：“……魏、婴。”  
魏无羡：“？”  
嗓音够低的嘿。可配这张美人脸不仅没违和，反而有点带劲儿。  
魏无羡：“小孩儿，你从哪儿问来我的真名儿？懂不懂规矩？”  
魏无羡：“碰见大人，要叫哥哥或者叔叔，知道吗？”  
小美人：“前•教主。”  
魏无羡骨节软如泥鳅，一晃，不知怎么已从对方手中逃脱。  
小美人出手如电，追击而至，眨眼间两人已换了近百招。

魏无羡虚晃一招，大叫道：“左护法看刀——！！”转身踩起浮萍步便溜。  
刚跑不到两丈，浑身一紧，被一条细细的银色绳线捆成了粽子。  
绳的另一端正牵在“小美人”手中。  
魏无羡：“哈。”  
魏无羡：“拿这么贵重的‘仙不逃’抓我，夷陵什么时候财大气粗起来了。当不起当不起。”  
他一边说，一边暗暗分筋错骨，试图像方才那样脱困。

小美人飘然而至，慢条斯理地把他的手腕捆出了一串死结，淡淡道：“以龙筋加固，你跑不掉。”  
龙筋？！  
那这根绳岂不可伸可缩，就算捆龙捆仙捆鬼都逃不了了？！  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“……那可真是多谢现•教主的抬举了。”  
小美人：“不谢。”  
魏无羡：“好吧。敢问现•教主要怎么处置我这个前•教主？”  
小美人轻轻一挥手。  
东倒西歪的左右护法、四堂主龇牙咧嘴地从地上爬起来。  
小美人：“拖进去。”  
众人来推搡，魏无羡叫道：“所以咱俩到底是不是在哪儿见过？我说——至少告诉我你叫什么名字啊？！”

“教主名讳是你能知道的吗？！”  
左护法拍了一刀柄。  
“只能称教主尊号‘含光君’知道吗？！”  
右护法戳了一棍。  
魏无羡“嗷”“嗷”两声，耳中捕捉到有人传音入密。  
大魔头•前教主•夷陵老祖魏无羡猛地停住，树桩似的钉在地上，旁人怎么推搡都岿然不动。

下一秒，大活人如水面浮萍版飘飘而起，几个起落回到“小美人”面前。  
魏无羡瞪大双眼，不可思议道：“你、你、你是蓝湛？！”  
蓝忘机撩袍，在主位坐下，腰杆笔直，眼皮不抬，淡淡道：“是。”  
魏无羡：“……如、如何能是你？！”  
蓝忘机：“不如何。”

能止小儿夜啼的夷陵老祖脚一软，噗通一声，在魔教教主的尊座旁……就地一趴。  
魏无羡道：“早说嘛，早知道是你我就不打了。来来来，好宝宝给我解开。”

蓝忘机不理。  
魏无羡抬靴踢了踢。  
蓝忘机叹气。  
魏无羡再接再厉又踢。  
被蓝忘机一把捏住了脚踝。  
魏无羡趁势把腿翘到了教主膝上。

魏无羡：“快解开，不解我要闹了。”  
蓝忘机：“不解。”  
魏无羡：“为何？”  
蓝忘机：“不为何。”  
魏无羡：“好吧。那你明天给我解开呗。”  
蓝忘机：“逃多久，捆多久。”  
魏无羡痛心疾首，忍辱负重地思考了半晌，道：“行吧，那勉为其难让你绑到后天。”  
蓝忘机：“不。”  
魏无羡：“好宝宝，打个商量，打个折扣呗，求求你啦。”  
蓝忘机淡淡道：“五年。没得商量。”

2.

魏无羡认真反省，想他叱咤风云，打遍天下无敌手，世上没人不闻魔教之名而变色，现如今怎么会沦落至厮。

地点：（大约是）地牢；  
人物：他自己；  
陈设：特制仙不逃一根，折屏一扇，琴桌一张，矮榻一个。

地面十分煞风景，看上去却很是洁净。  
房内没有半点潮湿腥臭，反倒飘着一股淡淡的檀香气息。  
魏无羡席地而坐，等了半晌，没等到来审问/刑罚他的人，连半个鬼影子也没瞅着。百无聊赖之下东张西望，他恍然发觉，这里似乎……很是眼熟。

石头墙的裂隙被细心补过，仅残余些许痕迹。  
天顶渗水的地方像是加了隔层，附耳能听到暗溪流淌之声，却不会渗下半点。  
琴桌的纹理像是老木根，若将腐朽之处一一还原，那分明是……分明是……

魏无羡翻身而上，以手作枕，在不过二掌宽的琴桌上躺得稳稳当当。

——那时蓝湛才七八九岁，是个不到他腰高的小豆丁。  
就在此地，就在这里，身下是半截枯朽的老木根，怀里是软绵绵的宝宝。伴着寒夜的风声、点点滴落的水声，他讲了不知多少个乱七八糟的睡前故事，度过了春夏秋冬许许多多个漫长的夜晚。  
“小时候那么乖巧，想怎么揉就怎么揉，根本不反抗。”  
魏魔头咂摸咂摸，方才惊鸿一瞥，宝座上那小美人端着架子，冷冰冰仿佛高不可攀，可一旦知道了那是他亲手养大的宝宝，心头便莫名升起一股异样。

他想得入神，但敏锐惯了，捕捉到一声轻响便立即抬眼备战——  
对上了一双淡如琉璃的眼眸。

魏无羡顿时懈怠下来，转开脸，换了一边翘脚。  
蓝忘机：“下去。”  
魏无羡：“不下，躺着舒坦。”  
蓝忘机：“想睡到床上睡。”  
魏无羡抬了一下眼，拍拍琴案，道：“这不就是我的床吗？你把它改得如此窄，我有什么办法，只好将就着呗。”

蓝忘机：“赔你。”  
魏无羡：“陪我？好啊，躺上来……不行，我捆得手好酸呐，没力气抱你睡觉啦，你还是爱上哪儿上哪儿吧。”  
蓝忘机：“……”

小美人叹了一口气。  
魏魔头学着一并叹了一口气。

可惜他气还没来得及叹完，就被小美人一手抄背一手抄腿抱了起来。  
魏无羡一个激灵，鳐鱼似地乱扭，惊惶道：“诶诶诶你把我放下，要不就再抱紧点，可别摔了，你把哥哥我捆得这么紧，我轻功再怎么了不起也不一定能自救啊——喂！你稳住别抖！”

十七岁的少年身形尚有些单薄，重量不至于吃力，却经不住魏无羡如此胡扭折腾。  
蓝忘机额上沁出了一点汗，语气不怎么好地道：“别乱动。”  
魏无羡：“我不稳当啊，不稳当当然要扭到稳当才行啊，要么你给我松绑，好歹手脚有个着力点，保证乖乖给你抱。小时候我抱你什么时候捆过手绑过脚？！”  
他说着，肘关节连连反点，去够蓝忘机的胸口一处麻穴。  
蓝教主先以柔攻闪避，魏魔头不死心，又用膝盖去点另一处。蓝忘机无奈，只好翻手一拧，魏无羡立刻“哎呦哎呀”地乱叫起来，反咬一口道：“蓝湛你这个坏小鬼，胆子肥了啊敢捏你爹爹的尊臀，看我不……哎呦！”  
噗通，哐当。

魏魔头被扔进了素缎铺就的塌上。  
说实话，床榻很宽，垫子也足够厚实，丢进去根本不痛。  
但魏无羡向来很会演，捂着手臂和臀部呜呜地假哭，道：“不孝子欺我老无力，归来倚杖悲叹息呐……呜呜呜，布衾薄塌冷似铁唷~寒夜哭泪湿衣襟……”  
床榻微动，冷若冰霜的小美人恍若未闻，熄了灯，褪去外衫，撩袍上塌，替魏无羡盖好被子，掖好被角，道：“休息。”  
魏无羡在被子里扭了一会，感觉困着他仙不逃越收越紧，想来蓝忘机牵着线的另一头控制，便不敢再挣了，老老实实地仰望床顶，过了片刻，道：“咱们不能一边休息一边叙叙旧吗？”  
蓝忘机：“不叙。”  
魏无羡：“好吧。不叙就不叙。”  
魏无羡：“不过……咱俩这么熟了，就算你不肯稍微解开一点儿，至少不用把我绑得像个蚕蛹吧，要么蚕蛹也成，能不能别收这么紧，又是衣服又是绳子又是被子的，我都快喘不过气儿了，还热。”  
静止片刻，绳子半点没松开，蓝忘机把手伸过来，隔着被子开始窸窸窣窣，慢吞吞地解魏无羡的衣服。  
魏无羡一惊。  
蓝湛这是要把他剥光了捆啊？！那岂不是比穿着衣服捆起来难跑得多？！  
这如何得了？！  
他立刻又蠕动起来，边逃边道：“行了行了，别别别，我不热了还不行吗？我躺着，就这么睡！”  
静默片刻，蓝忘机没再追究。  
魏无羡刚松下一口气，就被搂了一下，扑进一个带着淡淡檀香气息的怀里。

——一如曾经相依取暖的无数个夜晚……  
……个屁啊。  
位置反了吧？！  
魏无羡一口气堵在胸口和喉咙，提不上来，压不下去。  
彻夜无眠。

tbc.

3.

魏无羡临近天亮才迷迷糊糊入睡，可没睡多久，便察觉身旁有人窸窸窣窣。几年颠沛，他养成了绝佳的警惕性，可不知是倦意太浓，还是那人的动作太轻柔，警觉心竟难得没起效。等魏无羡好容易战胜睡魔睁开眼睛，发现头发已经梳好了，身上的衣服也换了，捆成蚕蛹的“仙不逃”已经解开了，改为只绑着手腕与脚踝。  
即便只捆了两处，看起来也挺……重口味的。  
——一定是因为蓝湛绑得太过整齐漂亮了。  
魏魔头盘腿坐在榻上，一边自我安慰，一边来回活动睡（捆）酸了的关节。能动，就有逃走的机会，他正盘算如何说服蓝忘机不把他关在这里，正主儿便托着一方食盘推门而入。

魏无羡抻头去瞅，白米粥，青青白白的凉拌菜，一看就很素，很淡，很让人失去胃口。他往榻里一滚，把叠好的被子扯得乱七八糟，在蓝忘机开口之前抢着道：“啊——我腰好酸呐，背好痛啊，腿也抽筋，动不了啦——”  
蓝忘机把食盘放下，过来给他点穴推拿，带着温热内息的手掌力度适中，捏得魏无羡舒爽的直哼哼，叹道：“内功没落下，不错，练到哪儿了？”  
蓝忘机答：“日日不缀，九重已臻化境。”  
魏无羡：“好，十七岁练到九重，比我有出息。等到大圆满，就可以试着参一参那本藏着你身世之谜的‘忘机之卷’了。”

蓝忘机不接他的话题，而是端过食盘，道：“用饭。”  
魏无羡：“现在几时了？”  
蓝忘机：“巳时。”  
魏无羡打了个哈欠，道：“算了吧，你向来早起，这粥怕不是凉的，早不早晚不晚的，不如让我再睡会，等到午饭一起吃，反正关在这儿也无事可做，少吃一顿给你省点。”  
蓝忘机：“刚热过，不凉。”  
说着，他拿调羹拨开表层，炖得黏稠的米粥腾起一小股白雾，米香味也一下子扑了起来。勾得魏无羡空荡荡的五脏庙一阵辘辘。  
魏无羡：“咳。”  
蓝忘机一言不发，将食盘向前推了推。  
魏无羡：“你故意的吧？”  
蓝忘机：“？”  
魏无羡举起手晃了两下。为了防止他逃脱，双层十字扣将两个手腕捆得很贴，移动范围着实有限。他并着手，十分无辜道：“绑成这样又让吃饭，你是想看我发脾气打翻了不吃，还是当面趴着吃，舔着吃？”

蓝忘机目光一凝，喉结上下滑动，被这番强词夺理噎住了，半晌无言。  
魏无羡心里笑得打跌，脸上一丝不显，促狭道：“蓝湛啊蓝湛，看不出来你怎么那么小心眼，不就是大小把你想养的兔子烤着吃了吗，用不着记恨我到现在吧？”  
蓝忘机别开脸，艰难道：“我……并无、此意。”  
魏无羡：“哦？那是什么意思？”  
蓝忘机垂目，随即端起碗，舀起一匙，吹温，喂到魏无羡嘴边。  
魏无羡笑道：“乖宝，这才像话。”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
蓝忘机：“食不语。”  
魏无羡“嗷呜”，连调羹也一口噙住，抬眼眨巴眨巴，点点头，“嗯”了一声。  
蓝忘机哪里招架得住，只好再次别开眼。  
可魏无羡咬着调羹不放，横向挪到少年面前，含混不清地道：“……淡了。不爱吃。我要辣椒。”

夷陵气候十分适宜辣椒生长，可惜魔教建教头几年一等要事是温饱。  
魏魔头既要一力对抗武林的剿灭，又要拖家带口养活一山教众，几乎所有不打架的时候都在辛辛苦苦种土豆，即便能种出来一些辣椒，也要优先入药。所以，他的“要吃辣”往往只能是一句念叨——至少七八成是对着沉默寡言的小蓝忘机念叨。即便离教数载，魏无羡却深刻记着山上的饭菜是多么寡淡无味——盐贵，柴贵，米贵，有白米粥有小菜该欢呼庆幸了。  
有了这么多前提，自然而然，他说这句话的时候根本没当真，咽了粥便松了口，大爷似地往后一靠，等着蓝忘机喂第二口。  
等了一会，粥迟迟不来，抬眼一瞥，却见蓝忘机揭开搁在食盒一角的小罐，用一根精致的小木勺舀出一撮红油，点在粥碗一隅。  
红的！  
魏无羡一个激灵坐起身，精神了。  
调羹被辣椒染得半白半红，再次递到了嘴边。  
蓝忘机：“试试。”  
魏无羡一口吃下，咸、鲜、麻与米香混合，些微的辛辣自舌尖一路滚下喉道，再自内而外散发出暖意。  
魏无羡感动得热泪盈眶，泪汪汪道：“这是何处酿的辣酱，怎会这般好吃？再来！”  
蓝忘机：“过辣？”  
魏无羡：“不辣，刚好。”  
蓝忘机：“嗯。”  
魏无羡吃得欢，又努努嘴，指使蓝忘机用青菜沾了辣酱喂过来，问：“哪儿来的？偷的，抢的？特地拿出来孝敬我的？”  
蓝忘机板着脸道：“食不语。”  
魏无羡一口叼走沾满红油的青菜，道：“小气。不说算了。”  
蓝忘机：“饭后随我出门。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“？”  
魏无羡慌慌喝光最后一口，奇道：“你肯带我出去？去哪儿？”

蓝忘机伸指，抹掉魏魔头唇角沾的一点辣油，波澜不惊道：“去看土豆。”  
魏无羡：“……啊？”  
他茫然地看着那修长的指在淡色的唇瓣间一晃，沾着红辣已然没了，更加愣神。  
不是，他能猜到这辣酱贵，也清楚不可浪费粮食，何况这事儿在蓝忘机小时候他没少干，为何时过境迁，位置颠倒，怎么就那么……不对劲呢？！

4.

一出门，两个护法一左一右跟上，再走几步，四位堂主前赴后继地来，把魔教教主蓝忘机围了个密不透风。  
魏无羡没提防，先被挤到后排，又被挤出了人堆，只好落后几步跟在后头。  
走了一段，魏魔头东张西望，听了一耳朵教内杂务，咂摸咂摸，觉得有点不对劲。  
脚踝上的双结留出大约尺余长的距离，不太影响走路，手腕捆得结实，留出一截长线，另一头牵在蓝忘机手里。  
要是没这一根，他早脚底抹油跑了。  
可有了这么一根……蓝忘机牵着往哪儿走，他魏无羡就得跟着走去哪儿。  
他又不是小苹果之流！

于是，魏魔头清了清嗓子，道：“蓝……”  
算了，当着这么多人，给小孩儿留点面子。  
他道：“含光君。”  
左护法声如洪钟，道：“教主，今夏多雨，水稻不缺水缺日照，该如何是好？！”  
蓝忘机：“挖沟放水。若遇连阴、低温注意疫霉。”  
魏无羡：“含光……”  
左护法抢着道：“是！”

右护法声振屋瓦，道：“教主，冬日在瓦棚培育的草莓、樱桃开始熟了，是不是叫弟兄们一起去摘来？！”  
蓝忘机：“点三人，每日卯时摘取，市集贩卖。”  
魏无羡：“含……”  
右护法赶忙道：“是！！！”

青龙堂主的嗓音振聋发聩，道：“教主！昨日送去醉仙居的三黄鸡大受好评，老板又续了三个月的订单！”  
蓝忘机：“记账。”  
魏无羡：“……”

白虎堂主：“教主——！！竹熊小筑的游客——……”  
朱雀教主：“教主——！！！草药园——……”

魏无羡：“……”  
故意的吗？  
是故意的吧？！  
刚才不叫蓝湛的时候你们怎么不问？！

魏无羡叹气。  
既然如此，只好如此。  
他捂心口，作濒死状，道：“含……光……君……”  
左右护法、四方堂主异口同声：“教主——！！！”  
蓝忘机脚步骤停，拨开周遭越众而来，赶在魏无羡摇晃第二下之前将人扶住，道：“何处不适？”  
魏无羡：“哪儿哪儿都不好。”  
他心里憋着气，语气很不好。  
教主教主的，当年他也是魔教教主啊，怎么从没见过左右护法四方堂主这么拼死相护呢？！  
魏无羡：“人太多，声音太响，脑袋疼，浑身不得劲。”  
蓝忘机淡淡瞥了一圈，道：“散了罢。”  
忠心耿耿的跟班们面面相觑，迟疑了片刻，扛不住教主的威严注视，只得作鸟兽散。

魏魔头松了一口气，推开蓝忘机扶着他的手，道：“好了，没事儿了，走吧。”  
蓝忘机：“嗯。”  
小美人垂下眼睛，理了理阔袖，抚平袖口几道褶皱，指间那条银白的绳线，一路连到魏无羡的腕间。

一阵风起，几缕碎发拂过脸颊。  
好似小猫的尾巴，挠得人发痒。  
魏无羡抬手一捉，捉住了其中一缕，扯了扯，把小美人扯近了些，歪头笑道：“不是说好了带我看土豆，我的土豆呢？”

那对通透的琉璃中闪过一道霞光。魏无羡短暂恍了一下，再细看已雁过无痕，寻不到半点端倪。  
小美人淡然一指，道：“前面不远。”  
魏无羡：“那……就烦劳含光君带路吧？”  
蓝忘机颔首，不及抬步，魏魔头抢先一挡，道：“等等，不成不成。”  
蓝忘机：“？”  
魏无羡瞥一眼绳头，又晃晃手腕，道：“哪有你这样牵人的，我又不是马儿，不想跟在后头。可走前面我不认识地方。不如你给我留点面子，咱们打个商量？”  
蓝忘机：“你要如何？”  
魏无羡用肩膀撞他两下，挤眉弄眼道：“你先把这个松开……”  
蓝忘机当即道：“想也别想。”

魏无羡：“喂，蓝湛！你能不能先听我把话说完？怎么牵都是牵，把这鬼玩意儿解开，你直接牵着我的手，不比牵根绳子实在？”  
蓝忘机一怔。

魏无羡：“怎么样？”  
蓝忘机移开了视线。  
魏无羡装可怜：“宝宝……我手好酸……”  
蓝忘机沉默不语。

魏无羡：“？”  
他举手在蓝忘机眼前晃晃，没反应，只得叹了一口气，道：“不答应就不答应吧，别忽然不理人啊。我跟你并排走，这总可以了吧？”  
下一秒，手已经被握住了。

微凉的指尖，和温热的掌心，两种温度，却是同样异样的触感，自手背丝丝沁入，带来过电般的酥痒。  
——以致于，掩盖了那微不可查的颤抖。  
魏无羡：“嘶——……”

小美人头也不回，迅速走了起来，力气大得差点把魏魔头拽得翻跟头。  
魏无羡趔趔趄趄跟着走了几步，愤然哀叫道：  
“你你给我放手，别拽了听见没，别捏，疼！你倒是先给我松绑了再牵啊——不是，我——蓝湛——！！！”

5.  
拉拉扯扯，在魏无羡的坚持抗议下，手上的绳子总算松开了……一半。  
另一头绑着蓝忘机的手腕，手又被紧紧牵着，一来一去，双重保险，还是溜不了。  
既然溜不了，魏无羡便随遇而安，只当闲逛，跟着蓝忘机绕过半条人工渠，再穿一片种植林。一转弯，豁然开朗，原先的陡坡变成一层层的梯田，绿油油整整齐齐，男女皆着教众劲装，在规整的阡陌间往来耕作。

魏无羡倒抽了一口气，瞪大眼睛看了片刻，又揉了揉眼，不可置信道：“我……我这是在做梦？这、这里以前不是荒草坡吗？！”  
蓝忘机：“是。”  
魏无羡：“当年我好劝歹劝，才总算拉来些人，在这坡上开荒种些野菜红苕，怎么区区几年就成了良田，这么一大片，少说也得……四五十亩？”  
蓝忘机：“算上药园，共六十七又半亩。”  
魏无羡更加诧异：“你怎么做到的？！”  
蓝忘机：“油茶林套种。菜稻轮作。”  
魏无羡：“……等等，让我捋捋。方才那片树林种的都是油茶，下头套种了药草是吧？油茶能储水肥地驱虫，菜稻轮作保证能保一年至少两收，收来的药草也可自用或者卖钱，……蓝湛！你是天才吧？！你怎么能想到这么棒的法子……诶，不对，水怎么办？若是雨水多的年份或许还好，平素你要怎么如何找来足够的人手浇水？！”  
蓝忘机轻轻握了一下他的手心，道：“有办法。”

魏无羡被吊起了胃口，浑然不察蓝忘机的小动作。再次越过一座小土坡，山腰处，几丛繁盛的牧草间，足有几人高的巨大木造之物豁然矗立。那物形如龙骨，以活节木板与水槽相连，再有汲筒相互连接，其下辅以竹制支架，随着转筒悠悠转动，把储满了水的竹筒送往高处，水槽里，澄清的流水汩汩不断，喷珠溅玉，持续不断地运往梯田。

魏无羡长叹一息。  
过了片刻，忍不住又叹了一息。

方才听堂主护法们报事，他还没有太大的实质感，当亲眼所见，身临其境，才终于察觉夷陵早已今非昔比，不可能不心绪翻腾，心潮跌宕。  
自一片光秃秃乱葬岗起家，魔教将满十载，从当初的内忧外患，到如今盘踞一方，武林上下无人再敢小觑。而他捡到的小鬼，也从乖巧的小尾巴成长为独当一面的少年英侠。

怪不得教众都诚心实意地维护他。  
跟着魏魔头吃苦打架，跟着含光君吃香喝辣。  
换他当教众，他也愿意为这样的教主卖命。

这样也好。  
欣慰的同时，却莫名浮起些许寂寥。  
魏无羡忽地一笑，歪头倚着蓝忘机肩膀，道：“宝宝，你长大了。”  
蓝忘机：“尚未。”  
魏无羡“哈”了一声，道：“嗯，若以年岁计算，还差两百又三日，若以外与和内在衡量……”  
他退后半步，对蓝忘机夸张地上下打量一番，才继续道，“外貌人中龙凤，内有凌云鸿鹄，是乃谦谦君子、琼璠玉圭，可谓嘉友良配上上之选。”

小美人别开视线，纤长浓密的睫毛微颤，顿了片刻，才轻声道：“……原来你记得。”  
魏无羡：“嗯，记什么？生辰么？我确实记性不好，可独不会忘了宝宝的生辰啊！当然，我还记得某个人——因为我忘了给他过生辰，整整三天对我不理不睬呢。”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
蓝忘机：“并无此事。”

绳线一扯，小美人转身，抬步就走。

魏无羡本想多看几眼坡下的水车，被蓝忘机扯着手，不得不跟上。  
不过他刚占过口头便宜，心情极好，笑嘻嘻哄道：“是是是，宝宝说得都对，宝宝说什么是什么。说来往年的生辰贺礼，我一次也没落下过，你都收到了吗？”  
蓝忘机敷衍地应了一声，抿着嘴走得飞快。  
魏无羡脚踝受困，追了几步，略感费劲，干脆气蕴足尖，蹬地一扑，从后头一把搂上少年的肩，微喘着道：“跑什么？别跑诶。我方才错了，就不该夸赞你，这么多年了，个子都快比我高了，怎么一说不过还是转身就走啊！就算你要走，也不想想咱俩手还牵着呢，我跑不了，你不一样也跑不了吗？”

小美人叹了一口气。  
魏无羡鲜少从背后这个角度看蓝忘机，这么一看，便发现了一点端倪。  
小美人的耳朵尖上，有一抹浅浅的红。  
若非肤色胜雪，那浅浅的颜色根本难以捕捉。  
魏无羡眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，心道：“莫非……太阳太热？莫非……抹额勒到了？莫非……虫子叮了？莫非……”  
他暗自莫非着，蓝忘机已然驻步，低声道：“……魏婴。”  
“嗯？”  
“能否……过完生辰、再……”

【能否过完生辰再走？】

那一抹红如烹开的茶汁，在一片凝脂中散开，渐濃渐深，从耳朵尖蔓延到了脖颈，也将魏无羡丢进了惊涛骇浪。  
——这可比今天见识过的一切都更加石破天惊。  
蓝忘机，他。  
养了这么多年，他从来不知，蓝湛他……  
他会……  
魏无羡连呼吸都停了，半晌，才干巴巴地答：“好、好啊。”  
害臊。

6.  
魏魔头很是安分了几天。  
虽说“安分”的程度有限。  
不过是乖乖给蓝忘机绑手，乖乖跟蓝忘机处理教内杂务，没试图逃跑，而已。  
至于该撒的泼，该犯的嗔一点不少，甚至有得寸进尺的迹象。

正逢春夏交接，正是农忙事稠的时节。  
蓝教主忙着处理杂务，从早到晚忙得脚不点地。  
魏无羡身为阶下囚，不仅没有半点眼色，天天睡到日上三竿，起来之后还要教主亲自伺候，甚至亲手喂饭。  
这也就罢了，毕竟是把教主从小养到大的人。  
可教主连批阅往来信件，听分部报账做预算的时候，都得分出些精力来应付魏无羡的闲话聒噪，甚至还得腾只手给他魏无羡扇扇子挠痒，这可还得了？！  
魏无羡是要上天？  
当教主的教主吗？！

左右护法看不下去，四方堂主目不忍视。  
辣眼睛，眼睛疼，仿佛多看一秒眼底长疮。  
趁着魏魔头大发慈悲，没黏着教主的圣驾单独午休，六个人轮番前来苦劝。

左护法压低声音道：“教主，您不能再放任下去了！”  
右护法静悄悄劝道：“教主，您得管管那魔头，阶下囚要有阶下囚的样子。”

青龙堂主道：“就算教主您心怀感恩，可那魏魔头一走就是五年，恐有二心啊！”  
白虎堂主道：“无论有没有二心，那魏魔头就是个祸害！”  
朱雀堂主道：“有他在，夷陵就没安生过一天！武林中有谁没听过那句话：夷陵老祖，贻害万年！”  
四个堂主中，前三位是蓝忘机一手带起来的新人，只有玄武堂主是跟过魏无羡的原班人马。  
老头子喝了口茶，润过嗓子，慢悠悠道：“咳，没那么——严重。不过，一山不容——……那个、二虎，一教——咳，不容、二主。含光君，早做打算，要么送、走，要么……收服、大家才可……安、安心。”

蓝忘机纹风不动，边听边把堆积的信件、文书批批点点，直到听完玄武堂主的意见，才搁下笔，淡声道：“再议。”  
护法和堂主们憋了半天，才得了这么个算不上结论的结论，差点打跌，纷纷哀叫起来：“教主——！！！万万不可啊——！！那魏无羡是给您灌了什么迷魂汤吗！！”

蓝忘机指尖一弹，几枚豆子飞出，点了嗓门最大的俩堂主哑穴。  
左右护法愁眉苦脸，幸免于难的另两堂主黯然神伤，各自噤声，书房一片寂静，唯听得笔落纸面的沙沙细响。

蓝忘机写完最后一笔，将众人呈递的信件一一发还，方道：“不可扰他歇息。”  
众人含恨，抱着批好的信件文书告退，出了门，抱头痛哭流涕，仰天嗟叹：  
唉——  
含光君的一世英名，怕是九头牛也拉不回来了！

再说书房之中。  
蓝忘机打发完日常，起身整了整衣襟，悄无声息掀帘进了书桌后的隔间。  
那被教中骨干诋毁了大半个晌午的“魔头”，正在贵妃榻上四仰八叉，睡得不省人事。薄被掀了大半，衣襟敞开一片。日光被暖帘滤过几重，暗淡地打在小麦色的肌理上，极暖且柔，暧昧不明。  
年少的小教主顿足驻步，须臾，凌空并指一点，几粒刚捡起来的豆子再次被抛出，精准地砸上被角，薄被反向翻折，将那片旖旎遮回严丝合缝。  
蓝忘机不着痕迹地懈了一口气，静谧地在塌边落座，从小几上拿过一本书册，随手翻开，是《氾书•篇七》的手书小注。

书中字迹张牙舞爪，龙飞凤舞，虽别有一番风骨，却不易辨认，撇捺都恨不得飞到纸外去。单论字体，根本不适合拿来写书，可内容浅显易通，无一字赘言，且极其实用，十分符合夷陵老祖本人一贯的风格。  
书册保存十分完好，却已是被翻阅了无数遍，以至于每一页每一段都镌刻于心，倒背如流。  
淡色的眸，匆匆扫过几行，不及翻页，那熟睡之人已又掀了被角。  
蓝忘机无声一叹，把被子掖好。  
有了承诺，这几天魏魔头表现良好，便没再将仙不逃绑成双腕紧并的十字扣，而是以单股八字结互相连接，中间留出一拳余地，以方便日常行动。尽管如此，仍旧绑着，绝不如完全自由那么舒坦。魏无羡一手作枕，另一手只能憋憋屈屈垂在一边。饶是捆扎时小心再小心，腕上仍被勒出了清晰的绳痕。  
蓝忘机看了一眼，被那浅红的痕迹勾住，再移不开视线，定定地从手腕看向侧颜。  
魏无羡很俊。  
自初见面，他已深深知晓。  
即便睡熟，那微弯的唇角仍像带着笑，微开的唇缝好似欲语还休。  
若是那双眼睛睁开，眼梢眉角，灵动至极，脉脉款款，总能撩拨到本不该动摇的心弦，而现下，那双灵眸被眼睑遮了去，乖巧柔顺，好似冬日稀有的暖阳，带着淡淡的涩味，却又令人心安。

静默之中，不知何时，那眼帘微微颤了颤。  
魏无羡打了个小小的哈欠，抬手蹭掉溜出嘴角的一点涎，闭着眼睛道：“你那豆子长得真不怎么样，又瘦又小，欠了几分肥。”

蓝忘机趁隙移开了视线，道：“油茶还嫩。”  
魏无羡：“嗯，明年那些树就能产出油料，榨过油的渣滓入肥甚好。”  
蓝忘机：“嗯。”  
魏无羡撑起来些，越过蓝忘机的手臂瞥了一眼，笑了一声，道：“原来是这本。你还留着。不过，还好一山头的人跟了你这位贤明教主，我才有幸见识如今盛景。”  
那书已翻开小半时辰，却始终停在最初的一页。  
可蓝忘机却十分认真地研读，听了魏无羡的吹捧，目不斜视，甚至连眼皮也没抬，答：“若无基础，无得广厦。”

7.

可蓝忘机却十分认真地研读，听了魏无羡的吹捧，目不斜视，甚至连眼皮也没抬，答：“若无基础，无得广厦。”  
魏无羡吹了声口哨，嬉笑道：“含光君，学坏了呀？不用你夸，我自己来。我从小就觉得自己是个旷世奇才，要么翻云覆雨，要么名留青史，动辄石破天惊，息则美人投怀。”

蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡：“你觉得如何？手伸过来。”  
蓝忘机：“很对。”  
小美人摊开手掌，魏魔头将几粒瘦巴巴的豆子放上去，道：“你哄我玩呢？真当我不猜不到你那些手下怎么排遣我，是‘混世魔头’还是‘祸世灾星’，恐怕过不了几天，就会有人聚众陈情，求你赶紧把我处置了吧？”  
蓝忘机的手指微微一颤，趁势将豆子握于手心，道：“不会。”  
魏无羡：“犯傻了不是？听他们的啊，别为叛教之徒犯众怒。”  
蓝忘机坚持道：“不会。”  
卧榻不够宽，魏魔头扭了半天，干脆拿蓝忘机的手臂当靠枕，半依半靠换了个舒服的姿势，抬手呼啦一把蓝忘机的头，笑道：“真乖，没白疼你。山上山下到处有人想要我的命，就你一个当宝贝护着。”  
蓝忘机板着脸，抽出被魏无羡靠着的手臂，正了正揉歪的抹额，一言不发地别开视线。

魏无羡一歪，滚到小美人膝上躺平，美滋滋地想，名留青史估计没戏，石破天惊也来不及了，小美人也算美人，死之前好歹占了一样。可他嘴上却道：“你那豆子功还欠了些火候。暗器的最高境界，乃是不借助外物，以无形之气，施展于三步之外的有形之物。像这样。”  
他将手比作拈花指，隔空一弹。  
蓝忘机心中微动，展开手掌。  
瘦巴巴的豆子比方才膨大数倍，皮壳撑不住爆开数瓣，好似几朵花儿在掌心绽开。

魏无羡：“看懂了吗？”  
蓝忘机隐隐有所领悟，刚要颔首，却是一怔，抬眼，正迎上魏魔头促狭的目光。  
原来，当他进屋那时，魏无羡已醒了。

魏无羡似笑非笑，道：“又看我干什么？都让你看了一中午了，我脸上长着花儿呢？这么有闲功夫的话下山看看漂亮姑娘去。快十八了，早点相个人，订门亲事，别学我似的，到现在连朵桃花也捞不着。”

耳朵粉了。  
魏无羡眼睛一亮。  
果然如此。  
蓝湛啊蓝湛，还是太嫩了点儿！

小美人拂袖欲走，精致的面庞，比平素清冷更罩上一重了白霜。魏魔头看着，心里好似挤进了一万只小奶猫，又抓又闹，痒得发慌，忍不住抬手一圈。  
被仙不逃捆起来的手腕，反倒成了趁手的工具，一下子圈在小美人脖子上，没费吹灰之力便把人拽了回来。  
四目相对，鼻息可闻，近到鼻尖几乎贴上了鼻尖。  
魏无羡眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，一时忘了接下去该说什么。耳朵嗡嗡地响，是堪比落雷的心跳声，又急又快。  
他自知不对，很不对。  
可又参不透何处不对。  
回来之后朝夕相对，同寝而眠，可蓝忘机对他“客气”得过分，即使亲手伺候他更衣沐浴，却从未像此刻这样贴得如此之近。  
更要命的是，如此窘况还是他自找的。  
该如何是好？  
该如何是好啊——……！！！

魏魔头破天荒慌了，拼命眨巴眨巴眼睛，决定装傻，干巴巴地道：“那个、咳、蓝湛，刚才爆豆米花的招数参、参悟了吗？”  
那双澄清的眸子泛起一圈涟漪，漾动了不知几重心弦。  
“还、还有，这个破绳子……是不是绑得太紧、了……”

本就柔软的表面，触到了两片过分的柔软。  
魏无羡倏然睁大了眼睛，脑海中一片空白。太近了，近到那双纤长的睫毛轻扫过他的眼睑，把他完全凝固住了，呆若木鸡。  
只好任凭那异样的温度侵染而至。  
他下意识挣了一下，想躲。  
可被缚住的手腕从后方一带，不仅没能躲开，反而拉近了间距，让唇与唇之间，原本若有似无的贴合，彻底变做一个无从狡辩的亲吻。

8.

从浑噩到清明，只隔一刹的契机。  
一丝熟到骨子里的钝痛隐现，陷入暧昧深泽的人倏然惊醒。心念电转，将动未动，却是舍不下也放不下的那一点柔软。  
魏魔头邪魅狂狷了许多年头，却从未经历过患得患失额心情。他亲手养大的小孩，以往觉得蓝忘机这个人特别好猜，可此时此刻，这个突兀却又顺理成章的行为，让他一下子又猜不透了。  
说不定……只有他一个人在想入非非，一厢情愿，自我意识过剩。  
他偷偷摸摸把眼睛睁开了一丝缝。  
蓝忘机的眸色极浅，眼神很冷，总是一副淡漠出尘，凌然不可侵犯之态。可如今闭上眼睛，轮廓显得柔和起来，好似一尊年轻精美的玉像，再有清冽的檀香萦绕，魏无羡无意识地咽了咽，有点口干舌燥。  
喉中泛着铁锈味，着实不能再拖了。  
魏魔头一咬牙，心一横，捆起的双手高举，松开蓝忘机的脖颈，胳膊一压再轻轻一拍，狠心推开了那个温暖的怀抱，而他自己，也借着反作用力，退到了安全距离。  
他轻咳一声，生硬地道：“咳，那个，好宝宝，这一招叫接招拆招，反不利为己用。下次万一被困，可以用这一招拉近距离，然后伺机反击。要是刚才你冒然出手，稍微露出些破绽，就被我得手了。”  
蓝忘机的脸色不怎么好看，沉默不语。  
不知是在无视魏无羡的一通胡扯八道的说教，还是干脆被他的孟浪轻佻，主动轻薄给气到了，连本该有的“嗯”也没有回。  
魏无羡十分心虚，在蓝忘机的注视下慢慢挪回来，道：“我刚才没有要跑的意思啊，你千万别多想……”  
他抬起胳膊，用手肘轻轻撞了一下蓝忘机的肩。  
被蓝忘机一把抓住，越捏越紧。  
魏无羡“嘶——”了一声，正要发挥无往不利的撒泼耍赖，可一对上那双眼睛，又生生卡回去了。  
蓝忘机安安静静坐了小片刻，总算把视线从魏无羡身上移开，淡淡道：“我有事，你在此歇息。”  
说完起身径自出去，并且带上了隔间的门。

魏无羡眼皮直跳。蓝忘机的语气并不差，却绝对与好字沾不上边，若非恼到极致，不至于是这样的反应。一阵心血翻腾，钝痛从丹田涌上心脉，魏无羡顾不上别的，压抑地咳了两声，一口乌血全吐在了袖子上。  
吐完先是一阵头昏耳鸣，魏魔头缓了好一阵，才敢低头仔细查看。好在，卧榻薄衾没沾上一点血迹，黑衣显不出色，只有一片濡湿。他随手蹭了蹭，这才察觉胳膊又酸又疼，掀开袖子一瞅，是被蓝忘机捏出来的几道印痕，便叹了一息，心道，手劲儿真大，也不知怎么练的。可揉着揉着，嗅到了黑衣沾染的檀香，心绪浮沉，飘向那抹不可思议的柔软。  
怎能不眷恋，又怎么可能不珍视。蓝忘机，夷陵，那是藏在心底，支撑着不见天日的五年的希冀。  
而那一记亲吻，他却希望是一场梦境，是年少不经世事的一次迷惘。  
他错过软玉温香的小美人不可惜，可惜的是年少情殇后的一蹶不振，既然如此，不如由他亲自快刀一斩。

一门之隔，白衣遮掩下，拳头早已攥得发白。  
蓝忘机不止伫立了多久，直到房外传来轻微的振翅之声，才无声地深吸了一口气，转身，走出书房已经恢复成一波静潭。

负责暗探消息的朱雀堂堂主早已经在门外候着了，见他出来，递上一张薄如蝉翼的绢，道：“教主，南边刚送来的。”  
上面是圈圈点点，以暗语书就，大意是：

XX年，携灵台募打手百余，仅一“韦”姓哑客得进内门。此客剑招诡异，不知师门来路，却强悍非常，从不以真面目示人。后亲随携灵台主人数年，从无疏漏。数月前，携灵台主人暴病不起，此客亦销声匿迹，无人知其所踪。  
有闻是去为携灵台主人寻一味药引，也有传弑主而逃。

携灵台，正是当年召集武林围剿魔教的领头者，如今稳坐武林盟主交椅已经数载，地位牢固无人能撼。  
蓝忘机盯着字条上的“XX年”，半晌不语。  
朱雀堂主道：“算来，这一年该是与我教血战后的第二年吧？那魏魔……前教主竟把他们杀得不得不招募人手。”

蓝忘机忽道：“内门，如何得进？”  
朱雀堂主：“很难。携灵台一向装神弄鬼神神秘秘，不是从小培养的人，就是掌握他人的弱点和把柄，要不然……就用不可为外人道的控制之法。”  
蓝忘机：“比如？”  
朱雀堂主：“最简单有效的法子是，下毒。”

9.

江湖上流传的毒药种类万千，可若知晓了来源、用途、下毒者和其目的，范围就能大大缩小。朱雀堂主领了新的命令，立刻去找分管草药的玄武堂主商记。当然，这和游手好闲，无所事事的魏无羡唯一的关联，不过是膳食上的变化。  
原先每顿照他爱吃的上，浓油重辣，怎么重口味怎么来。转天蓝忘机掀开盒盖，青青翠翠，一片鲜绿嫩白。  
荤的是猪血豆腐、白焖鸡脯，素的则是蒜蓉白菜，焖炖萝卜，再一盘稀罕的蒸番南瓜。  
魏无羡心里嘀咕，啥意思啊，这不是给姑娘吃的美容饭吗？蓝湛啥意思啊？？？  
他偷眼觑那小美人。  
小美人冷冰依旧，没给他半个眼神，默默摆盘。  
魏魔头心道，蓝湛大概还在为昨天的事儿闹脾气。也难怪，换谁谁不生气。要是换了蓝湛亲了就跑，他绝对追杀到天涯海角，掘地三尺也得把人抓住带回来。  
抓回来之后怎么办？？  
自然是报复回去，亲个够本，从早亲到晚上，其他……咳，容后再议。

行吧，算了算了。给什么吃什么吧。  
谁让自己惹人生气了呢。  
魏无羡不敢嚷嚷要喂要躺，接过筷子吃了一口。  
……嗯？  
没放辣椒，咸淡适口，火候正当，还加了些十分昂贵的海外香料。  
魏无羡筷子尖一顿，疑窦顿生，再次去窥小美人。  
蓝忘机正襟危坐，眼睑微垂，端庄得好似一尊神像。  
魏无羡瞅一眼人，低头再瞅瞅饭菜，来来回回反复两三回，半晌欲言又止。

蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡：“……”

小美人轻叹一声，取走了魏魔头的饭碗。  
魏无羡：“等等，我还没吃……”  
小美人挟起一块豆腐，徐徐托着，送到魏魔头嘴边。  
魏无羡：“……咕咚。”  
原来不是撤盘子，而是要喂啊。  
嚼着小美人的豆腐，魏魔头又美了起来。  
小美人多好啊，喂饭都喂出习惯了，节奏和量总能掌握得刚刚好。  
要是能有小美人陪伴，哪怕天天冷战，一辈子不解开仙不逃，一辈子都吃清汤寡水的饭，此生也足矣。

可再一想，喂过来的饭忽然就不香了。

魏魔头心里发堵，脑袋嗡嗡直叫，一下子没了胃口。他摆摆手，推开喂过来的菜，掀被上塌，背着蓝忘机躺下。  
扔下十二岁的蓝忘机，隐姓埋名下夷陵，他不后悔。  
第一次吃下那一半解药一半毒的暗香丸，他也没后悔。  
偏偏，吃下小美人喂来的豆腐羹，魏魔头头一次悔了。

可若时光倒溯，选择依然如旧。  
那时夷陵已经山穷水尽，撑不过再一次的大围剿。携灵台的那群狗腿到处煽风点火，要得不过是主子“斩杀夷陵老祖”的功绩与声望。  
既然如此，不如将计就计，遂了他们的心愿，换来魔教韬光养晦的时间。  
至于其他的，杀亲之仇、灭族之恨，他一个人也报得了。

既然没有后悔的余地，何必在心里想什么“如果”，“假如”。  
如今携灵台主人死期将至，上上下下根本没有能撑门面的骨干。反观魔教却兵强马壮，还有蓝忘机主持大局，未来可期，不必忧心。  
暗香丸每月一剂，超出服用日期，解药失效，毒性缓发，依照他的功力，三四个月大概撑着死不了，可怎么盘算，怕是都捱不到蓝忘机的成年生辰了。

魏魔头思来想去，辗转反侧，仍旧只有一个办法：  
逃。  
决不能死在自己养大的小孩面前。

所以……该怎么办呢？  
怎么才能取掉身上的仙不逃？

正愁苦间，床榻轻轻一晃，衾被掀起，一股淡淡的檀香侵袭而至。  
魏魔头茫然回顾，小美人已经脱掉外衣，轻衣薄衫，挨着他躺下了。

魏无羡双眼瞪圆：“？？？”  
蓝忘机：“闭眼。”  
魏无羡：“闭眼做什么？！”  
蓝忘机：“休息。”  
魏无羡：“等等，你什么时候有午睡习惯了？？”  
蓝忘机：“你也不曾有。”  
魏无羡：“……我阶下囚啊，闲人一个，又没有事，当然是想什么时候睡就什么时候睡。”  
蓝忘机：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“嗯什么嗯啊，这是嗯的时候吗？今天的信都看过了吗，回信写完了吗？杂务处理完了吗？”  
蓝忘机：“不急。”  
魏无羡：“‘不急’？？？”  
蓝忘机：“先办正事。”  
魏无羡惊诧莫名，道：“还有比教中事务更要紧的正事？！”  
蓝忘机：“有。”  
魏无羡：“什么？”  
蓝忘机：“你。”

10.

魏无羡心里咯噔一声。  
正事，何谓正事？  
其紧急程度竟高于魔教日常，难道说——  
蓝湛发现了什么？

魏无羡脑中飞速运转起来，要清算瞒着蓝忘机的旧账，三天三夜恐怕也数不过来。别的好说，厚着脸皮撒泼求饶总能蒙混糊弄，唯有中毒一件事绝不能暴露。  
两相权衡取其轻，挑几件不那么过分，容易轻拿轻放的承认得了。  
不过……是坦白偷穿了蓝忘机的中衣，还是承认磕坏了那架看起来很贵的檀木古琴？  
是招认卷走整床被子是故意为之，还是供认端给蓝忘机的温茶是他不爱喝剩下的？  
他这边在心里打着小盘算，那一面，小美人已经冷面冷心直接上了手。

天气渐热，即便魏无羡不脱外衫，身上穿着也不超过两层，被被子闷了小片刻，便更显出蓝忘机手指的微凉。  
每日里扎扎捆捆，穿脱更衣蓝忘机从不假手他人，所以，即便隔着一层薄衾，指尖照旧熟门熟路，精准灵巧地找对了位置。轻轻一扯，衣带松脱，便轻轻松松直接触摸到了魏魔头的肉皮。

魏无羡被激得打了个抖，下意识抬臂去挡。  
不想叫蓝忘机一把拽住绳头，三两下捆到那雕花床栏。  
可怜魏魔头出师未捷，双手被迫举过头顶，挣不成了。  
魏无羡：“……”  
还能这么耍赖皮的！  
有本事放开老子，光明正大一对一啊！  
双手被制……哥哥我还有脚呢。

魏魔头不死心，企图扳回一城，一拧腰，抬腿便踹。  
蓝忘机早有预料，一卷再一沉，自上而下，把魏魔头连人带衾压在下头。虽然他身形还偏少年，可骨架与身高早于魏无羡不相上下，甚至隐隐压了一头，又兼有仙不逃和衾被的助力。  
如此你来我往，不过三两回合，魏魔头已经沁了半脑门的汗，气喘如牛，咻咻嘘嘘地卸了力道，道：“不打了不打了，输了，含光君威武，含光君饶命，我认输了，我败了，这总行了吧。”  
蓝忘机的脸色不太好看，骑在魏魔头身上，摁住那窄腰半天不松手，道：“不要动。”  
魏无羡一脸无辜，道：“我想动也动不了啊。”  
蓝忘机：“松手了也不可以。”  
魏无羡立刻大声呜呼哀哉：“含光君，你不要强人所难，我是活人，手脚是有感觉的，又不是木偶，想怎么扭就能扭成什么样，我总不能强行掰着不动吧。”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡：“你硌着我骨头了，松手，赶紧松手，松开了给我揉揉。”  
蓝忘机：“若再挣扎，脚也绑上。”  
魏无羡拖着长腔哀叹道：“儿大不由爹——，小时候明明那么乖巧正经，当真看不出来越大口味越重。”  
蓝忘机：“答应呢？”  
魏无羡：“好好好，我答应，我都听宝宝的，这总可以了吧？”

蓝忘机“嗯”了一声，慢吞吞从魏无羡身上下去，并膝正坐起来，低头理了理下摆，将一小片不太自然的褶皱盖平。

魏无羡只当蓝忘机惯有的洁癖病犯了，没在意。他心里正琢磨方才那句“强人所难”的典故用得很有意思，想着想着，径自笑起来，道：“诶，蓝湛，我让你不要强人所难，可你明明强行把我锁起来，不就是‘强人锁男’吗？哈哈哈，以后什么时候你也让我锁锁？”

他边笑边抬起眼，这一看，不由愣了愣。

原来，两人扑腾了几回合，小美人的抹额早歪了，束发微乱，衣襟松松垮垮，和平时板正规矩的模样一点也不沾边。素白的中衣缝隙之间，锁骨笔直，瓷白的皮肉若隐若现，胸口往下，甚至隐约能窥到一片紧实的腹肌。  
魏魔头的笑声戛然而止，视线不自觉定在那片被强行抚平的衣摆附近。  
……为何只这一处？分明有其他地方更需整理。  
可中衣不算宽的袖口交相叠盖，遮得露不出一丝端倪。

魏无羡：“……咳。”  
蓝忘机伸出手，平淡无波道：“交出来。”  
袖口的布料垂落，无论是手伸出的过程，还是停下的位置，始终将那片衣袂遮挡得严丝合缝。  
总觉得哪里不对劲。  
蓝忘机越平淡，就好像，好像……越隐藏着什么不得了的东西。

魏无羡晃晃胳膊，蹬开被子，翻弹两下，只当没听懂祈使句，问：“交什么？”  
蓝忘机：“刀片。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“喔。”

魏魔头磨磨蹭蹭，借腰力撑起来一点，蛇行扭近，低头一口，把一块小东西吐进蓝忘机的手心。  
是一枚比指甲还小些的骨刀片。  
蓝忘机目光微闪，把骨刀收进一只带锁的小匣子。匣中零零散散，已经堆放了七八件缴获的利器。  
魏魔头叹了一声。  
和他几乎完全同时，小美人也叹了一声。

四目相对，魏无羡抿了抿嘴，故作乖巧道：“宝宝，对不起嘛，我不闹了，咱们睡会觉？”  
蓝忘机：“还不行。”  
魏无羡：“怎么还不行？”  
蓝忘机：“先搜身。”  
魏无羡蹭地一弹腰，可惜手被缚着坐不起来，又砰然倒下，只好气愤地一踩床榻，道：“搜搜搜，就知道搜。早早晚晚搜多少次你才满意？！我都天天任你捆了，你真当我脾气好得很？！”  
蓝忘机毫不让步，道：“你还藏了多少？”  
魏无羡愤然道：“你不也瞒了我许多？！”  
蓝忘机：“我何时瞒你。”  
“没、瞒？！”

如果说，第一句半真半假，还有些虚张声势反咬一口的意思，可听到从小养大的小孩这句话，魏无羡一下子火气噌地往上冒。  
臭孩子敢顶嘴？！  
天下只能他骗蓝忘机，绝没有被蓝忘机瞒着的道理！  
头脑一昏，魏魔头腿脚把床榻踢得哐哐响，一头撞向蓝忘机始终遮遮掩掩的那个地方。

……  
……  
……  
鼓囊囊的，硬邦邦的。

11.

有那么一瞬间，魏无羡没反应过来。  
直到他听到了那一声闷哼，才恍然醒悟，即便他的小美人再好看，再漂亮，再不沾人间烟火，也是个货真价实的男人。  
并且正处于血气方刚、最容易被挑拨的年龄。  
而他刚才的所作所为，简直恶劣到了极致。

魏魔头僵硬地吞咽了一下，一时不敢妄动。  
为了揭穿蓝忘机“隐藏的秘密”，他这一撞的力道有所收敛，并且一撞即停。可这样一来，就导致了他如今所处的位置十分尴尬：  
格开了蓝忘机的手，却紧挨着那硬邦邦的地方。

虽说隔了几重布料，但那物大约早已醒觉，热度透出来，直烧脸皮，好似传染源似的，烧得魏无羡浑身不自在，  
更要命的是，随着这一下触碰，那物产生了显而易见的变化。就在如此近的距离，他亲眼所见，那片特地抚平了的衣摆，支棱起了一个无法狡辩的形状。

饶是擅于相机行事的魏魔头，也束手无策，对这料想不到的突发状况无从应对。  
也或许，是潜意识中有所预料，却根本不想应对。

魏无羡战术性后仰半寸，视线飘向不相干的地方，到处游移，脑海里只有白茫茫一片空旷，而那白茫茫反复变幻成一柄不可描述的形状，憋了半天，只憋出来一声轻轻的咳嗽。

一室静谧，安静到落针可闻。  
安静到连蓝忘机的呼吸声都清楚无比。魏无羡听着呼吸声从无到有，再从急促慢慢缓归平静，心忽地一疼。  
以至于五脏六腑也跟着一起疼痛了起来。  
不是毒发，却堪比毒发。  
又过了一会，他听见那抹原本低沉又磁性的嗓音，有些颤抖地道：  
“若……你没有那个意思，就请不要再撩拨。”  
接着，咔嚓一声，雕花床棂劈成了两段，受困的双手也重获自由。

可魏无羡竟没感受到半点喜悦，贴近的体温逐渐散去，他才意识到，蓝忘机已经下了榻，正背对着他穿衣。  
饶是到了这个时候，蓝忘机竟然还在忍、还能忍，还要继续克制。  
而他明知其心意，却百般戏弄，明知该放手，却做出许多本不该发生之事。  
诸多借口，诸多自相矛盾，才到了如今这般境地，其中，真正的原因他再明白不过。  
是他怕了。  
那是他亲手抚养的小孩，是他搁在心尖儿上的宝宝，也是他舍不得更放不下的……  
心悦之人。  
他怕死。  
或者说，他不想死。  
想活，想和蓝忘机一起活下去，厮守到老。

魏无羡死死咬紧了牙关，不敢多说一个字，生怕一不小心说出任何挽留的句子，只敢死死盯着蓝忘机的背影，也无比清晰地意识到，这个人，看一眼便少一眼了。

白衣小美人的背影依旧隽秀好看，只是系衣带的时间似乎过于长了些。  
眼眶湿漉漉的，变得模糊起来，魏魔头赶紧眨了眨，又眨了眨。小美人马上要被他气跑了，可他一眼都不想错过。  
倏然，小美人幡然复归，两指并起，冲魏无羡的肩胛附近狠狠一戳。

魏魔头痛呼了一声，那是一处链接奇经八脉的要穴。自毒素入体，这一处便被堵塞，无法作为行气的通路，所以他运招或者打斗，早早弃用了这一脉路。忽然被蓝忘机来了一下，被毒素影响的大半个身体竟然一下子麻痹起来，不至于疼，却麻得动弹不得。  
魏无羡的舌头好似生啖了半斤麻椒，酸涩发麻，转不过弯，说不出话，可谓难受至极，脸上却不敢现出一点端倪。  
小美人坐回床沿，淡淡道：“尚未搜完。”  
还……搜啊？  
魏无羡：“……”  
简直有苦说不出！  
嗖地一声，衣袢被拆，柔软的中衣随之滑开，露出平坦坦一片紧实的腹肌。  
魏无羡：“唔……”  
蓝忘机的指尖从衣衫与皮肉间滑过，仔仔细细，不放过任何可能藏匿物品的地方。  
若不是半边身体发麻，被小美人摸遍全身，应该勉强算美事一椿，魏无羡试图苦中作乐，可麻痹归麻痹，触感没有丧失，甚至指尖的每一个触碰，都在麻痹之中被放大几倍，清晰无比地叠加在身上。  
滋味不可谓不销魂，可偏偏除了“嗯”、“唔”之外，他连“啊”字也发不出来——麻得张不开嘴。  
若非蓝忘机不知道他身中剧毒，他绝对会认为这个人是故意的。

片刻间，胳膊肩膀已经搜了个遍，连仙不逃的缝隙也没放过，然后是脖子、锁骨，那凝白的手指，与魏无羡的肤色对比有些明显。  
他本不该产生什么想法，或者说，在几次搜身的过程中，魏无羡尽量不去想其中怪异的地方。可这个时候，他躺着动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着指尖到处摩挲，时不时停顿，和麻痹叠加一起的触感，让他的皮肉绷起一片细密的小点，连汗毛根儿都竖了起来。  
再往下挪，衣襟衣领被细细捏过一遍，指腹总算如愿以偿地点按上了胸膛。  
魏无羡心有所憾地轻叹一声，心道，他又不是暗杀组织养的死士，肉皮下头怎么可能藏着刀？

……嗯？  
哪儿多出来的“如愿以偿”？

12.

说魏魔头被点了要穴，大半个身体被麻痹不能动弹，偏偏要故作无事，躺平任小美人搜身。而蓝忘机呢，刚刚收缴了魏魔头藏于嘴中的骨头刀片，所以，搜得比平时更加仔细。  
若魏无羡状态正常，便必定能发现，在搜身的过程中，蓝忘机的指尖在他周身的穴位、经脉出反复按捺，并且严格遵循着运功的顺序。可他现如今既要隐瞒身体的异状，又想遮掩不该产生的反应，除了模模糊糊意识到搜查时间有些漫长之外，哪里还分得出精力去注意蓝忘机的真正目的。  
也确实……太漫长了。

指腹压过之处，麻与痒交叠而至，引发起电流似的酥酥之感。魏无羡只看了几眼，血脉贲张，一个劲儿地往要命的地方奔涌，便不敢多看，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。可越不敢看，被指尖触碰的地方却越发敏感，汗毛支起来，连拂过皮肉表面的一丝风都能捕捉。  
他浑身绷得死紧，沁着一层细密的汗，晶亮亮的，不止倍添滑泽，也仿佛吸住了指尖不放。无法彻底脱去的雪白中衣，和麦色的肌理对比鲜明，纠缠于肘臂间的银白绳线，随着压抑的呼吸而微微起伏的胸腹，久经磨炼的身体，无处不散发出熟成的魅力。  
这无疑严重阻碍了借“搜身”为名实为“探查”的进度。  
蓝忘机眸色渐暗，确认完一道被毒素彻底侵袭的经脉路线之后，再次停下手中动作，强行从魏无羡身上拉走目光，双目微阖，勉强静心凝神。  
效果着实不佳。  
可却拖无可拖。

蓝忘机浅吸一息，继续向下探查，指腹甫一触到下腹，那眷恋了许久的身躯便显著一颤，诱人的腰线蓦然收紧，向上一迎，不期然地撞到了整个手掌。  
间隔了一小会的触摸，让魏无羡先泻出一缕含糊的轻吟。来自掌心的暖意在预料之外，却又熨帖至极，让那声轻吟化为惬意的叹息。  
噗通。  
噗通。  
噗通。  
不知是自己还是对方的心跳声自掌心而来，无论它属于任何一方，都过快过重了，震得魏无羡心惊胆战，忍不住想要蜷成一团逃避。可蓝忘机却不能轻易放过，另一只手十分巧妙地压住腰窝，封住勉强还能活动的半身。  
魏无羡挣无可挣，躲无可躲，只能任凭那贴合于下腹的手掌继续游行。他有苦说不出，可体内奔窜的热流却违背了意念，一个劲儿地往想藏起来的部位钻。贴身的裘裤根本遮不住这般明显的反应，好在，搜查的那手始终避开了硬涨处，只在丹田与腿根的附近逡巡。  
魏无羡松了一口气，越发不敢睁开眼睛，干脆抬起手，用手臂把视野遮得死死的。  
蓝忘机的手掌已经滑过鼠蹊，正向内股游去。饶是绕开了关键之处，把附近也仍旧是敏感地带，碰到不太敏感的皮肤已然不行，更何况那手还要在股沟与内股几番来回。立在正中间的器物早涨得发疼，宽松的裘裤也变得紧绷难捱。饶是魏魔头脸皮再怎么堪比城墙，也挡不了这般来势汹汹的羞耻感。  
从脸颊到脖子，甚至浑身上下都泛出一层浅红，他咬牙切齿，生怕泄露出半个音节。那指腹的每一厘挪移，都如奔腾的岩浆，带来了无尽的滚烫与沸腾，让他的躯体抖如筛糠，热意，酥痒，麻痹，和无法言辞形容的烦闷，好似张牙舞爪的猛兽，在他身体里不断奔窜，发狂，碰撞，试图寻找出正确的出口。  
可偏偏，那扰人恼火、要人性命的指尖，竟敢慢吞吞地停在一侧的股沟的中、外三分交界之处，又不轻不重地一点。  
此穴是奇穴之一，曰鼠蹊穴。它承上启下，是经脉行气的必经要隘，也是判断毒素侵袭深度的必查之处。谁知，一被按压，那肆虐了许久的麻痹感稍有缓解，却另有一股酸涩的胀感升腾起来。

魏无羡毫无提防，下意识往边上一躲，却好巧不巧，把翘立之物送向虚握的手掌，而蓝忘机被这么一撞，立即下意识握住。不曾预料的快意之源，甫然被温暖的掌心包裹，好似骇人的巨浪骤然升腾，直扑天灵，当头一拍，把魏魔头砸得神魂颠倒、头昏目眩。  
他仿佛活鱼上岸一般猛然一挣，把嘴唇挣得咬出了血，却还是没憋住喉咙里挑高的哼喘。那声音又软又哑，带着说不清道不明的暧昧与浪荡，任谁听了都要脸酣耳热。  
哪怕定力超乎寻常的蓝忘机也无法例外。

若没有诸多前情，或许蓝忘机还能强行压抑，再不济也可以撤身而逃。可就在不久前，他刚与魏无羡近身缠斗，又亲眼见识了这么半天的活色生香，手掌更是直接感受到了那肖想许久之人的私密处，又有什么余裕余地能躲？  
少年雪白的面庞透出难得的红晕，呼吸变得既浅又急。鬼使神差般的，将虚握变为实握，再曲起拇指，状似无意地掠过上端。那细软的布料本就被撑得发紧，顶端的膨起形状更一览无遗。在这一抚之下，铃口微开，一小股濡湿涌了出来，把布料濡得半遮半透，越发地欲拒还迎。当指尖不由再次落于铃口，些微的摩挲，引发了无以伦比的剧烈反应。  
那是少年从没见识过的魏无羡，明明是濒临失控的挣扎，却又在即将挣脱时主动送还，比起言语规劝，比捆起来关起来，只需区区一根手指，便仿佛将人完全掌控。  
蓝忘机眼中泛出了血红，手中的动作逐渐明显，更是在敏感的冠状沟与尿口附近徘徊盘桓。

魏无羡活了二十多年，还没经历过旁人在要命处这么细工巧作。他喘得凌乱，手臂遮掩之下，更是止不住的涕泪直流。来自于倾心之人的触碰，让这观感更加销魂蚀骨，是浅尝一口已欲罢不能的滋味。浑身的麻痒与憋闷，随着指尖的作弄越蹙越高，越聚越浓，却隐约似找到了可供宣泄的出路。他顾不上眼角涌出的湿濡，被麻痹舌尖，带着湿漉漉的鼻音，反复呢喃着：“蓝湛……”  
“蓝湛……呜……”  
好似恳求，更又意乱情迷的呼唤，让蓝忘机根本无法移开视线，死死盯着塌间扭动的活蛇，入了魔般加快了指间的动作。铃口清浅的抠弄，再接几回合快速的搓揉，好似一道激昂的电流。魏无羡猛地一弹，几番剧烈地震颤与痉挛，终于颤抖地释放出了一波浓稠至极的浊精。特殊的麝香味霎时弥漫而起，帐中更添暧昧与旖旎。

蓝忘机翻开手心，上面浊液尽染，残余的温度昭示着此物从何而来。他有了那么一瞬的怔愣，醒悟之时，眼底血色更深，顾不上其他，三两下扒了魏无羡的腰带和裤子，握住膝弯，撑开双腿，并且用沾了浊液的手径直探向臀瓣中紧闭的幽秘之处。  
魏无羡只觉下身一凉，心中惊悸，顾不上遮头捂脸和羞耻，抻头去看。这么一看，心也跟着凉了。  
小美人双目血红，呼吸粗重，联系方才那一撞的触感，恐怕现如今根本听不进讨饶之类的半个字。  
可若平心而论，他也……不想讨饶。  
至少不是阻止蓝忘机的那种“讨饶”。  
或者是出乎意料却又过于快活的宣泄让他释然，也或者，负疚感占了上风。  
他扪心自问，不亏欠夷陵，更不亏欠天下人，唯一亏欠的是被他扔了五年不管的那个人，明明两情相悦却不敢回应的那唯一的一个人。  
既然如此，不如放任。  
忘不了更好，忘不了就让蓝忘机记着他一辈子，最好到死也别忘了他，到死也只看着他，像此时此刻这样。  
蓝忘机整个人已经覆在了他身上，连手指也挤进了两根。  
魏魔头强行忽略那点怪异的不适，不仅不躲，反而揪住蓝忘机的衣领，把人扯下来，扯近，结结实实给了小美人一记亲吻。

亲吻之后，蓝忘机稍稍回神，拓长的手指一顿，要撤，又急忙忙拎着袖口给魏无羡擦眼泪，道：“你……哭了？”  
魏无羡双腿一圈，用柔软的肠肉绞紧手指不放，笑道：“小混账，我养你教你，不是为了让你欺师灭祖。可你既然有胆子欺，就该欺负到底。要肏就狠狠肏，错过了这次，说不定我就跑了呢？”  
最后一句无疑触到了蓝忘机的逆鳞。  
因为下一刻，魏魔头便笑不出来了。  
一个充满了压迫感的巨物冲了进来，虽然只有一个头部，就足以感受到那具有存在感的份量。  
魏无羡双眼骤然睁大，腿也跟着屈起。小美人与他贴得这么近，近到他同时感受到了两个人的心跳声，又快又急，堪比擂鼓。  
简直自作自受，魏无羡疼得脸色发白，死死咬着牙不敢开口。  
那凶物强行劈进去些许，柔软的内壁不由自主绷紧，颤抖着一圈圈绞紧，试图阻止入侵。可无论内里的软肉如何抗拒，却如何抗拒的了坚硬无比的凶器，更何况主人还在持续着放任与默许。  
借着刚刚手指送入的那点浊精，那与蓝忘机俊秀的容貌根本不相符的器物，终于一点点地被吃进了狭窄的密穴。  
刀已入鞘，反悔不得了。  
魏魔头轻轻叹了一声，不知是哀叹碎了一地的面子里子，还是凭吊因为反复食言一去不复返的节操。他捆起来的双手改揪为搂，把小美人揽进怀里，借嗅那清淡幽静的古檀香，来缓解那仿佛让五脏六腑移位的压迫感。

可这一刻，小美人显然没能与他心意相通，甫一入港，不等他有所适应，便开始了马不停蹄地狠狠冲撞。  
魏无羡痛哼几声，没几下便吃不消了。蓝忘机的动作实在太粗暴了，每一下都像是要把他撞飞出去。木榻不堪重负地哐哐直响，被劈开的床棂咯吱咯吱地互相碾压。可怜他的老腰老臀，一边要噙着那越来越硬的凶物，一边还要与死物木头角力，滋味简直痛极爽极，疼得他一魂出窍二魂升天，可到了开口要小美人轻点的当口儿，又忍不住每每心软。  
小孩毕竟憋了得狠了点，再怎么粗暴也情有可原。更何况早死晚死都是死，不如给小美人来点乐子，自己哪怕被搞死在塌上，勉强也可算得上风流事一椿。  
思及此，魏无羡竟苦中作乐笑了起来。  
不想这一笑牵动了各处肌肉，连带被不断欺凌的肠肉也不由得跟着一啜。正逢蓝忘机狠狠撞入，那微翘的长柱一下子顶到了一个奇妙的地方，再接连刮擦过附近，一串激昂的快意电光石火般从头顶窜遍全身。  
魏无羡一个激灵，接着痉挛起来，两手虚虚抓握住衣料，哆哆嗦嗦道：“那、是什么？”  
他这一哆嗦，密穴跟着噙紧。埋入体内的器物已经逞凶了一段时间，进进出出比一开始顺畅得多。这一下，不仅被拓软了的穴肉温柔包裹，更是被一圈圈地吸啜，霎时越发威猛，毫无停滞地又一次反戈杀回。  
果不其然，还没等到回答，魏无羡已经又是一个激灵，那棱角分明的蕈头，再次准确地戳到了要命之处。而这一回，效果远比头一次显著得多。  
他那刚泄过一回的器物，没经过任何触碰便再次挺立了起来，直挺挺地戳在蓝忘机的腹部，大半个身子的麻痹感仿佛散去了不少，可四肢却仍软绵绵地使不上力气，代替而来的汹汹燥热，烫得他脑子发懵，浑身瑟瑟作颤，可内心却隐隐地巴望着，那滚烫的凶物再更加肆虐一点儿。  
蓝忘机不愧天资聪颖，小时习武一学就会，如今头一回做这档事，领悟力竟然也很是惊人。那冲撞的物事尝到了甜头，便开始反反复复，精准无比地研究起了那一小块地方。  
不出几个回合，魏无羡就顾不上什么腰酸屁股疼，顾不上什么羞耻愧疚，那吞下骇人阳物的密穴像烧起来了似的，肠肉被烫得止不住颤，却谄媚地纠缠不休。不知何时，插送的节奏中混入了咕叽咕叽的黏腻水声，那又快又猛的操弄竟跟着变得顺遂了起来。  
随着蓝忘机有力的律动，魏无羡被撞得上上下下，有几次欺到最深之时，甚至被顶到半倚着墙。过量的快意销魂蚀骨，每一次被柱头深入碾压，三魂六魄都好似跟着出了窍，快活得飘忽忽直升九霄。  
他着实不胜承受，只得牢牢攀着少年的脖颈，跟着对方在惊涛骇浪中颠簸起伏，哀哀泣道：“宝宝……好宝宝，你好厉害，轻点好不好。我好热，我要被你操死了……唔唔……”

若不求饶，自制力如蓝忘机，或许可能控制一二。可偏偏魏无羡这么求了，不仅求饶，还用如此软绵绵，沙哑之中好似带着哭腔的语气去求，毫无疑问，任何一个字都起了完全不一样的反效果。  
他求了两三句，每一句之后，都是一阵恶狠狠地深垦猛耕。以至于魏魔头再要开口，话已经断断续续连不成句，只剩下哽咽与呜呜哼喘。  
生理性的泪水也好，过于兴奋的涎水也罢，统统不客气地往小美人身上蹭。  
那冰清玉洁的小美人，脂白的脸上透出来些许粉红。单看表情，根本看不出下半身在做什么丧尽天良的坏事，唯有脸颊边、发丝上，被魏魔头蹭上的些许淡淡水痕，增添上几分旖旎的靡色。

当魏魔头克服重重艰难困苦，好不容易又成功求完了一次饶，蓝忘机额上青筋微微突起，一字一句，艰难无比地道：“真想轻点的话……你就……别说话了……”  
魏无羡唔唔地哽咽几声，一副不生操干的模样。可与他的模样相反，双腿却圈紧了小美人的腰，直把最柔软的内部敞开了送上门，送给凶物肆虐欺凌，又挨了数十下，才咻咻嘘嘘地道：“可我，可我长着一张嘴，如何能不说。……宝宝好厉害，宝宝、是威武强硬的含光君，今日之后，我就是、了不起的、含湛君……”  
蓝忘机双目一暗，一手堵嘴，一手按住魏魔头的腰眼，又是一阵疾风骤雨地狂猛冲峰。  
魏魔头如愿以偿，却又不堪承受，一边品尝那蚀骨的恶果，一边飘飘欲仙地接连几番痉挛，彻底被送上了九霄云上的巅峰。  
他脑海里一片空白，快感强烈到有小片刻的失神。随即，蓝忘机也几个沉浮，将一股热流推进了那被填得满满当当的腔穴深处。

安静了一小会，魏魔头晃了晃酸软的手臂，把仙不逃捆着的手腕亮给小美人看。  
蓝忘机默默看着，一言不发。  
魏无羡：“还不给你爹解了？”  
蓝忘机：“我父名青蘅君。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“……？！！”  
魏无羡：“你解开‘忘机之卷’了？！”  
蓝忘机：“并未。”  
魏无羡：“那、那你怎么会知道？”  
蓝忘机：“想起了一些幼时记忆。”  
魏无羡：“……行吧。这不重要，你别转移话题，肏都给你肏了，还不快给我松绑？难不成你还想捆起来吊起来再来几次？”  
蓝忘机微微别开眼，停顿了一下，道：“那年我并非十二。”  
……十二？  
这个时候忽然提什么年龄？！  
魏魔头腰酸腿软，臀部和尾骨都又麻又疼，难受得要命，抬脚去踢仍欺在他身上，迟迟不肯出去的小美人，道：“管你多少岁……你先给我出去。”  
可他这么一踢，脚踝便被捉了个正着。那刚软了少许的器物又硬涨起来，再次撑饱了内腔，彰显着存在感。稍一动作，一股热液从结合之处汩汩流出，魏无羡还来不及对此有所反应，蓝忘机却道：“一定要解？”  
魏无羡：“傻子才不解开，快点！我真要生气了啊！”  
蓝忘机：“好。”  
小美人弹指轻挥，魏魔头偷偷刀割刃磨，无论如何也没解开的“仙不逃”，竟一下子从腕间松脱了。  
魏无羡活动手腕，除了少许淤青勒痕之外，灵活自如。他眨巴眨巴眼睛，有点不敢相信蓝忘机肯这么轻易放开他，正要发表几句高见，蓝忘机又道：“此事之后，你身负之物，我亦负之。你想逃就逃，只若身陨，我亦相随。”  
魏魔头刚刚得意地翘起嘴角，听了这话一惊，茫然无措道：“什么意思？蓝湛，什么叫你‘亦负之’？”  
这一惊之下，魏无羡浑身僵硬，软腻的腔肉也难免得跟着一绞，深埋在他体内的凶物也随之一撑。一点汗珠顺着蓝忘机的发梢滴落，小美人滞了一息，还没拔出来，便又开始动了。  
“蓝湛！蓝湛、等等！你先说清楚，你以前从来没拒绝过我什么的，也从来没有瞒过我什么……唔……你能不能先停下！！停一下好不好，宝宝、求你了……先饶我一会……”  
魏无羡慌了。  
什么逃跑，什么松绑，万事都没有他的小美人“可能要死”这一件事严重。  
他扳住蓝忘机的肩，却迎来了更加肆无忌惮地攻掠，接连十几下横冲直撞，顶得他五脏六腑仿佛被搅了个遍。经历这大半个时辰的折腾，始终没换过姿势，后腰屁股又疼又酥，却还是抵挡不住致命处被反复琢磨而来的汹涌热流。  
疾言厉色的威胁没有用，好声好气讨饶更起了反效果。  
魏魔头束手无策，跟着那凶物的攻伐在浪头颠簸，无可奈何只好抛下脸面，讨好地去亲吻小美人，边泣边道：“好人儿，心肝儿我的宝宝，我认输，我败了，不走了……再也不走了。”  
“哪里也不去，就在山上好好陪着你。你说的话我都好好听着，你想知道什么我都告诉你。”“你说自己并非十二，那是多少？”  
“你过走我身上的毒，到底过了多少？”  
“宝宝，回我一句吧，我把老底儿都抖出来了，别只顾着干啊！”

谁知，蓝忘机身下不停，同时微微一笑，道：“日后再说。”  
那是一抹清光映雪的微笑，美似昙花开放，沉鱼落雁形容亦不为过。  
魏魔头一阵恍惚，几乎忘了身处何处。

可这美好的恍惚只持续了一瞬，他就被与笑容格格不入的强悍动作迫得浑身颤抖，涕泪横流。  
他双手拍床，声嘶力竭道：“蓝湛——！！你个、混账孩子——！！你、欺师灭祖，你还没成亲就偷人——！！你是要浸猪笼的！！”  
蓝忘机铿锵有力，掷地有声地道：“我成年已一年有余，即刻就能成亲！”  
魏无羡：“……啊？”  
魏无羡：“唔？？？嗯嗯唔……”  
小美人领悟了正确的堵嘴方式，专心致志向魏魔头索吻去了。  
正是——  
帐中春色遮不住，人间岁月最相思。

完。

PS:死是不可能死的，谁也不可能死。  
有个科学名词叫“致死量”。  
用并不科学的方式解释：就是本来毒死一个人的毒药，平均分给两个人，那俩人谁都死不了的意思。  
至于尚未补全的一点点遗留，可以试着蹲蹲过年假期的番外篇哦~


End file.
